


Special

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Puberty, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night, and Riley's fast asleep, when Fear hears someone crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested Fear/Sadness fluff on the Disney Kink Meme. I obliged, and might have accidentally found a new OTP on the way.

No one in Headquarters had been close to Sadness prior to the move, and the chaos that followed. Even after, she wasn't exactly miss popularity. But Joy sure seemed to like her, and to Fear, that was a good sign. Joy always knew what was right. (Well, usually.)  
  
Still, there wasn't a ton of time to get to know the emotion he'd always overlooked, because all-too-soon, they figured out what that "pooberty" button was for. And _that_ meant that all emotions were working very, very hard. It also meant Fear was more frightened than usual. Really, all the emotions were feeling their signature mood more strongly as of late, but Fear had a hard time noticing the others' stuff when he was so panicked.  
  
Well, he _often_ had a hard time noticing the others. One night, he woke up to the sound of sobbing. At first, he was puzzled - why would Sadness even be _awake_? But Joy had been more prone to sharing Dream Duty since everything that had happened, and now Fear remembered that it was Sadness' turn that night. He crawled out of bed and the small house in the corner of Headquarters, not exactly happy with how dark it was. He peered over at the console, and there was Sadness, shaking her head and crying.  
  
Suddenly, Fear felt petrified. He didn't know how to comfort anyone! Was he even _supposed_ to comfort Sadness? The rule of "always make everyone happy" was very iffy these days. But... Well, Sadness was a coworker. And... And a friend. She deserved to at least not be alone with her....self.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Fear asked, sidling up to Sadness. She slowly looked up at him.  
  
"Riley had a dream that Tammy didn't want to be our friend anymore. It was sad..."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Sadness wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Um, yeah. I don't mind being sad. I just feel it a lot."  
  
Fear didn't totally _get_ that about Sadness. He knew that he _didn't_ like feeling fear. But, really, her willingness to embrace what she was all about was admirable. And it sure seemed good for Riley. Speaking of...  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Riley? Yeah, I think so."  
  
Fear nodded. "Good, good." He glanced up at the screen. It had moved onto another dream, something about throwing darts at a giant balloon. What were they _thinking_ down in Dream Productions? Fear flinched as the balloon popped. A new one came to replace it. "The dream about Tammy, do you think that was a... Puberty thing?"  
  
Sadness blinked. "I don't know, maybe. It's a scary time, you know?"  
  
Fear laughed. "Well, that is kind of my area of work."  
  
Sadness gave a little smile. "Oh, yeah."  
  
Fear rarely saw her smile, but when he did, he was always struck by how pretty Sadness could look. With the illumination from the screen, she was downright beautiful. Somehow, the tears staining her face added to the beauty. Then Sadness' smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Wh-what's wrong? What are you staring at?"  
  
"You. I mean, um, no, I wasn't _staring_ , I just... You're, uh... You look nice. And... Not just when you smile."  
  
"Oh... Thanks?"  
  
"Yeah, it's um... It's not just that. Look, Sadness, I feel really bad that we've never been close to you before. You know, me and the others. You're special, Sadness. You really are."  
  
"No I'm not," Sadness mumbled, looking away. "I'm just like you guys."  
  
"No, you're not. It's like you can always accept things the way they are. I think that makes you special. We... We kind of never understood what you did for Riley, but it turns out you might help her the most." Fear paused. "Don't tell Joy."  
  
Sadness smiled again. "Okay. And thank you. I think you're really great, I mean, you keep Riley so safe, and that's special, too."  
  
Fear shrugged. "That's just me doing my job... Being myself."  
  
Sadness nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I like you as yourself."  
  
Fear's eyes widened. "Oh... Thank you, Sadness. Um, hey..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Fear felt so nice being alone with just Sadness. She was sweet, and he really did think she was special. With Riley going through puberty, new things had struck the emotions, as well, and Fear felt it now... A pounding in his chest that didn't come from his usual brand of fright.  
  
He really wanted to kiss her. It was _crazy_ , but he did. But how would Sadness feel about that? He couldn't ask her, but he couldn't do anything _without_ asking her, either. So for the first time in over a year, Fear tried to be like Joy.  
  
"CouldImaybegiveyouakiss?"  
  
Well, Disgust was right about one thing: He sure wasn't smooth.  
  
Sadness tilted her head to the side, then nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Wha- Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. I've kind of been thinking about that lately."  
  
Fear smiled, and brushed Sadness' hair from her forehead. Gently, he placed a kiss there. When he pulled back, Sadness hugged him. Fear beamed. This... This felt right.  
  



End file.
